


Mimi's Destiel Collection

by whatinthehelliot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caffeine Addiction, Coffee, M/M, Sexual Tension, Surprise Kissing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatinthehelliot/pseuds/whatinthehelliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of prompts I've gotten on tumblr~<br/>All the description may be subject to change, depending on the prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Poll

### 

The Poll

> Prompt from whydouwantaname: Charlie introduces the boys to tumblr and shows them that there is even a poll going on. Sam is laughing his heart out because for once he is not part of the shipping. Castiel is confused. Dean acts annoyed but he stays up all night to vote! ^_-

“Guys, guys!” Charlie called, turning around to give them a ‘come here’ gesture. Sam looked at her with a raised eyebrow, Dean’s face looked blank, and Castiel tilted his head to the side as he squinted. They made their way over to her current position – a laptop laid in her lap, hands on the keyboard as she leaned back into the couch – and Dean and Cas sat next to her, Sam looking over her shoulder.  
“What’s up?” Sam asked curiously. She giggled and turned the laptop tilted it’s screen so that the three could see what she was talking about. On the screen, there was a blue background with a sort of post that read, “Vote for your favourite pairing now!”. Right above the text was a a picture of Dean and Cas, and two unknown men.  
“This is tumblr. The number one place for blogging, tagging, and shipping.” she answered with a smile. They all looked confused, now. She sighed before continuing, “There’s a really popular poll going on right now, and it involves you,” she pointed to Dean, “and you!” she cheered as she pointed to Cas.  
“What do you mean, it involves us?” Dean questioned with a frown. She rolled her eyes and clicked on the link the post had provided. When it loaded, they saw the title, “Ultimate Slash Madness Championship Round”. As she scrolled down, they saw another picture of Dean and Cas, and then yet another picture of the two unknown men.  
“What is this crap?” Dean asks, raising his eyebrow. Charlie sighs, frustrated, as she explains to him, “It’s an annual tournament thing they have, which involves shipping two characte-”  
“’Shipping’?” Cas pipes in, his head tilted so far that it looked like it would break off. With a look towards him, she starts to explain, yet again, “Slang word for romantic relationships, I guess. Basically, you want those two characters to be together for the rest of life as we know it.” Dean looked concerned now.  
“As I was trying to say, it involves shipping two characters, which are both male-” she was cut off again, this time by Sam. “It isn’t like… Wincest and Sabriel, is it?” he asked with a disgusted look. Charlie craned her neck around to look at him, genuinely surprised that he even knew those terms.  
“No no, it’s Sterek and Destiel this time.” she replies, smiling briefly as Sam laughs heartily. Charlie catches Cas’ confused look. With yet another sigh, she says, “Destiel is a ship name for you and Dean.” Dean looks slightly angry at her. “Anyway, so they’re-”  
“So essentially, they’re ‘relationshipping’ us?” Dean asked, looking creeped out. “-AS I WAS TRYING TO SAY!” she yelled, Dean’s head whipping to look at her, shocked that she yelled at him. “They have a poll going on, to determine which one is better. That’s my understanding of it, anyway.” she finished. Outright annoyed, Dean closed the laptop right in Charlie’s face, which made her flinch.  
“What the hell?! Why does everyone assume that I’m gay? Why would anyone assume Cas is gay?! The fuck is wrong with these people?” he growled, throwing his arms up as he got up and stomped off to his room.  
Castiel’s squinted harder. “I don’t understand, why is Dean angry?” he asked, turning to Sam and Charlie as they exchanged glances. “Don’t care. At least I’m not any part of it.” Sam said with a shrug as he picked up the laptop and sat on an armchair. Cas gave a hopeful stare at Charlie, but she just shrugged awkwardly before going to her room to get something. Castiel was left there, confused as hell, wondering why Dean was aggravated by a ‘poll’.  
Later, Dean had stolen the laptop from Sam, who was sleeping in another bed next to him. He stole a quick look, to make sure he was asleep, before he opened the laptop and searched for the poll. Which took him less than 2 seconds to find. Silently chuckling, he scrolled down and hit the “Destiel” option in the poll, before clicking, “Vote”. This same process was repeated until 6AM, but was abruptly stopped, history cleared and browser closed as Sam started to stir.


	2. Chapter 2

### Coffee Addiction

> Prompt from sam-mooschester: Cas gets unhealthily addicted to coffee

“Cas, seriously. That’s your fifth cup of coffee.” Dean said, looking unimpressed.  
“I know. It makes me feel better.” he replied after swallowing the last of the coffee left in his cup. Dean stared at him, inspecting his face as Cas walked back over to the coffee maker machine. He sighed, annoyed, as he grabbed Cas’ wrist and turned him toward him.  
“Cas.”  
“Coffee?”  
“No.”  
“Why not?” Cas asked as he frowned. Dean rolled his eyes and looked him dead in the eye.  
“Because it’s unhealthy, that’s why.” Cas made a ‘hmph’ before he stalked off to his room. At that moment, Sam came out, exchanging glances between Dean and Cas.  
“What happened?” he asked, eyebrow raised. Dean strode over to him and pointed toward the coffee machine.  
“That was his _fifth_ cup of coffee.” Dean growled. Sam’s face changed to one of concern.  
“Isn’t that… Unhealthy?” Sam questioned slowly. Dean nodded.  
“Exactly what I told him. Then, next thing I know, he’s getting all annoyed and cracking a hissy fit about it.”  
“Well then, what are we going to do?”  
“Get rid of all the coffee in the house? I don’t know.”  
“You do realize that he’ll probably just steal one of our credit cards and go to a coffee shop?”  
“Shut up, I know.”  
“Maybe we can find a healthier addiction?” Dean squinted at Sam, as if trying to read his thoughts.  
“Like what?”  
“Salad?” Sam suggested. Dean burst out laughing. Sam gave him a disapproving look.  
“Dude, seriously, it’s not that ba-”  
“It’s rabbit food, Sam. Get him addicted to bacon cheeseburgers or something.”  
“That’s not any healthier than coffee.”  
“Shut up, bitch.”  
“Jerk.”  
“Can I have coffee now?” a gruff voice called from behind them. They turned on their heels and looked at Castiel.  
“No.” Dean answered firmly.  
“Why?”  
“It’s unhealthy.”  
“But-”  
“No buts.”  
“But _Deeean..._ ” Cas whined, dragging out his name.  
“No, and that’s final.” He growled, glaring at the shorter man. Cas grumbled and threw a punch at Dean, who caught it just in time.  
“Do you guys _always_ have to end your conversations with useless fighting?” Sam groaned with a roll of his eyes.  
“Obviously.” Dean answered with a smirk. Cas looked at Dean and squinted his eyes.  
“I need coffee.”  
“No, you don’t.”  
“Yes, I do, Dean.” They started to have a staring contest. That was Sam's queue to leave.  
“Okay, I’m going out.” Sam interrupted, awkwardly gathering up his bag, swinging it over his shoulder, and opening the door, only to close it behind him. Dean and Cas, of course, paid no mind.  
“Dea-” Cas was interrupted by Dean’s lips, firmly pressed against his own. He made a sound of struggle, flailing his arms before Dean grabbed both his wrists with one hand and threaded fingers in Cas’ hair with the other. After a few seconds, they both pulled away. Dean’s eyes looked down as he released Cas’ wrists and took his other hand back to his side, clearing his throat. He looked up at Cas, who was inches away from his face.  
“Uh, Cas… Sorry, I didn’t mean to- I don’t know what got into me.” Dean apologized as he swallowed. Cas ignored his apology, leaning closer as he lightly pecked Dean on the lips.  
“C-Cas?”  
“Dean.” That was it. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, the two pressed against each other, pulling the other closer.

* * *

“Dean, I’m home!” Sam called out, bags in hand.. He looked around and found no one in sight. Curiously, he poked his head around the corner and raised an eyebrow.  
“I brought pie!” he announced, hoping that would lure Dean out. Which it did. A few seconds later, Dean and Cas stumbled out of Dean’s bedroom, hair sticking up in all directions, clothes messily put on.  
“Uh…” Sam started.  
“Don’t ask. I found him a new addiction.” Dean replied, grabbing the pie out of one of the bags, Cas following closely behind him.  
“Well, at least I didn’t have to hear it happening.” Sam said, shaking his head.


End file.
